


Stolen moments

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Fandom, sowbaz
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Nostalgia, Short Stories, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: My shorter works for the carry on countdown 2018!Longer ones are posted on their own.This work includes:- Nostalgia- fluff- christmas nightmare- family- sunset- in a bookshop- games- historical setting- snowed in- WLW- Costumes- Sport- Nature- Revenge- Sci-Fi- Christmas cardHope you enjoy ^^





	1. Coming home

“God it has been so long.” The airport was filled with people.  
“When is her plane coming again?”  
“Should be here in a few minutes.”  
Simon yawned and leaned against his boyfriend. It was sill exiting to call Baz his boyfriend. Even just in his thoughts, even after almost two years.  
“You tired?”, Baz whispered and laid his arm around his waist. Simon just nodded and snuggled closer.  
“There she is.” Penny shouted, jumping excitedly. “Agatha.” Now she was waving.  
“Calm down, Bunce.” But Baz also smiled.  
Agatha looked elegant like always. With her gray coat and matching suitcase. But she let everything fall down, to run to Penny, catch her halfway and hug her. The two girls screamed and Simon giggled. He was so happy, that everyone was happy, and to see Agatha again. It really had been too long.  
Penny was driving on the way home and Agatha talked about University, her dogs and her friends, filling them all in on her life.  
“Your apartment is so lovely.”, she said.  
“I am gonna make hot chocolate.”, Baz said and walked into the kitchen.  
“Does he live here?”, Agatha asked and Penny shook her head. “Not officially, but he spends mos of his time here.”  
After a while they got all settled on the couch, laughing and drinking. The outside world was getting dark.  
“Gosh, I missed this. Just like the old days.” Agatha leaned back and closed her eyes.  
“Yeah, and Simon is still obsessed with Baz.”; Penny said and all of them laughed. Simon pouted. “Aww, babe. You used to have a crush on me. How embarrassing.”, Baz teased and poked Simon. “Shut up.”  
“You’re comebacks are as good as ever.”  
“Well not everyone practiced being an asshole, because they want to be emo.”  
“Hurt. I didn’t need to practice.”  
Agatha laughed.  
“I guess a lot has still changed.”, she said and the room went quiet.  
“I guess so.”, Penny said, “But I am glad we all stayed friends.”  
“Yeah, me too.” Simon smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you had fun.  
> \- Missy


	2. bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Simon have a night-in.

“Siiiimoooon. Are you coming?”   
“One second, Pen.”   
Simon carried a trail of still warm cinnamon rolls into the living room. His baking skills heavily improved and now he could do scones, cinnamon rolls, butterfingers and chocolate cookies.   
“Yummy. Hand me one?”   
He took one of the little sweet rolls for him and handed one to Penny. Then he fell down at the couch next to him. “God I am so exited, a new season Doctor Who!!”   
Penny laughed. “God you are such a nerd.”   
“Shut up.” But Simon smiled.   
“Why isn’t your boyfriend here anyway?” Penny stuffed her mouth and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “He has family weekend. Fiona is driving him through London for some “bonding time”, as she calls it.”   
“That’s sweet. I bet Baz hates it.”   
“At least he pretends to do.” Simon smiled. Baz told him about it a week ago, scoffing, but he also smiled. “He packed for it like two days ago, so he can’t fool me.”   
Penny laughed and Simon joined in. “Well, then we are getting some bonding time, too.”, she said.   
“As if we would need it. We live together. You know me better then I know myself.” That was true. Penny knew everything, even when he lost something, she would find it. Baz always said if Penny couldn’t find it, it was lost forever. He was right.   
“True. But we hardly spend any time just the tow of us the last one. With Micah visiting, and Baz always being around. Not that I have anything against that. I love that bloke, you know that, but just the two of us… it’s nice.”   
“Naawww, Pen, you are so sweet.” She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Just start the show.”   
“As you wish.”   
They fell asleep on the couch, Penny snuggled into Simon’s side, the TV still playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> \- Missy


	3. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire draws closer. And Simon just wants to reach Baz.
> 
> (a little angsty, just as a warning.)

It is hot. Fire is leaking, making its way through the trees, eating away the ground, covering it in flames. It is hot. I am sweating, the heat burns my face. But I don’t think about that. All I can think about is the boy sitting in front of that tree, leaning against the “STAMM”, face down, hair falling around his face. He looks so small, so defenseless, the fire is going to get to him, is going to eat him alive. I have to reach him first.   
So I run. But the more I run, the faster I go, the farther he seems to be. In my ears I can hear him crying. Why doesn’t he run away? “Get up.”, I want to shout, “Get out of here.” But my voice gets lost in the wind. He can’t hear me.   
My lungs hurt from all the running, from the smoke. I reach out with my hand, trying to reach him. Everything I want is for him to be safe, to be in my arms, far away from the hunger of the flames. But they’re getting nearer, they are going to reach him, he is going to die, he is going to leave me….  
Panting I wake up. Sweat covers my whole body. I can still feel the panic in my bones, my heart is running a marathon.   
I look around and there he is. Lying next to me in the bed, asleep, the black hair spread over the pillows. He looks so peaceful, so beautiful, alive and he is here, next to me, save. Tears fill my eyes and I turn around to cuddle close to him, to feel his body. I want to be save, too.   
“Simon?”, he asks sleepily, but pulls me closer. “Nightmare.”, I just say and let the tears run freely. Baz kisses my hair and draws circles on my arm. “It’s Ok, love, I am here. Nothing’s gonna hurt us.” And it is ok. Because he is here and not in that fire, he is in my arms and not leaning against a tree, and he will never leave me. “Promise.”, he said when I asked him one night. It was shortly after the mage died, shortly before Watford started again. We had spent the night in Fiona’s apartment. I had woken up in the middle of the night, not wanting to wake Baz up I sneaked out on the balcony. But he woke up anyway and followed. “Baz?”, I asked after a while, “Are you gonna stay with me?” And he pulled me into a hug. “Forever.”, he said and sounded so sincerely, “Promise.” And I believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo  
> Thanks for reading.   
> Feel free to write a comment.  
> I will bury myself now.  
> Goodbye  
> \- Missy


	4. Everything I want is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz prepared everything, but somehow it never went the way he wanted it. Does the universe not want him to marry Simon Snow?

He had prepared everything. The food was sitting his last minutes in the oven, their favorite movie was in the DVD player, Elvis was singing.   
“Hey, love.” Baz opened the door for Simon, his heart beating nervously. This was it, this was the day.   
But first food. Simon told him about his day between bites. “God Baz, you’re cooking is amazing.”; he said, while he helped Baz washing up the dishes. Baz didn’t want him, too, especially today, but Simon had insisted and Baz didn’t want to look suspicious.   
“You want to watch a movie?”, Baz asked and Simon nodded, stretching his arms over his head, yawning. His shirt rode up, revealing just a few inches of skin, but it was enough to make Baz wanting to kiss every inch of him. Maybe later, he promised himself, but not now. He had plans.   
And so he started the movie. His hands were sweating, his throat was dry. Just keep calm, he told himself, it’s gonna be fine.   
But then Simon’s head fell against his shoulder and he was snoring quietly. Baz cursed himself. Of course Simon would fall asleep. A little bit disappointed he looked at the ring, that he had hidden in the couch. Maybe another time.  
The other time was during their holiday. Baz and Simon had flown to Spain. Simon was amazed, he never really left England before.   
“Baz, look at the ocean.”, he yelled, excitedly pulling on Baz’ hand. “Snow, calm down, you’ve seen the ocean before.”   
“But it hasn’t been this blue.”, Simon just said and he ran into the waves, giggling like a little child. Baz followed him. The ring was hidden in their hotel room. Baz would wait until the last day of vacation.   
So instead he enjoyed the vacation. One day, they drove up into the little city, look through the flee market, got their feet cleaned by little fish. Simon giggled the whole time through. “It is so weird.”, he repeated over and over again. Baz agreed, silently.   
The last day came, they spent it on the beach. Baz didn’t take the ring with him. He was scared he would loose it in the sand. “I will miss this.”, Simon said. His head was in Baz’ lap, they were watching the sunset. “Me too.” Baz let his fingers play with Simon’s hair. It really calmed him. He was bloody nervous. Back in the hotel he decided to take a shower first. If he would propose, he had to look acceptable, he told himself. It was a lie. He was just giving it a few more moments, before the disaster.   
“Hey, can I join you?”, Simon asked. But he didn’t really wait for an answer and stepped into the bathtub behind Baz. Long arms were sneaked around his waist and Baz could feel Simon’s naked body pressed against his back. Even after all these years, his breath still hitched. Especially when Simon started spreading light kisses on his shoulders, nipping on the skin here and there. Baz decided the proposal had time until after the shower.   
But they ended the shower with Baz carrying Simon onto the bed, panting, naked, hungry, loved, loving.   
After they collapsed next to each other, panting, Baz decided that he had enough time the next morning and he was just to tired right now.   
But they overslept and had to rush to the airport, not time for a proposal.   
By now, Baz started to become frustrated. He wanted this to be perfect, special. Simon should remember it forever, every little detail had to be right.   
So he prepared another try. This time on a rooftop, with candles, he would play violin, he brought everything cringe. But it rained that night and they stayed in, eating Chinese take-out. Somehow the universe didn’t want Baz to propose and it took him another month to muster up the courage again.   
This time he prepared a picnic. With scones and butter and tea and little sausages. Simon brought cheese and more scones. They both laughed and ate all of them. The weather was warm, a light breeze flowed through the air, the had lay down, fingers intertwined. They searched for pictures in the clouds and Baz told Simon about a new artist he found on the internet.  
“Baz?”, Simon asked and turned his face to the side. Baz did the same and the looked at each other. Yes, love?”   
“Will you marry me?” Simon looked at him, with honest eyes, not even a ring, no preparation, just because in that moment he felt like it was the right thing to do.  
“You ought to be kidding me.”, Baz said and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. The he noticed how scared Simon looked and how false his reaction had to be perceived. So he took the little black box out of the picnic casket. “I have been wanting to ask you for two moths now.”, he explained and showed Simon the ring. “No way.” Simon’s mouth hand open and there were tears forming in his eyes. With shaking fingers, Baz took Simon’s hand and put the ring on. “But something always stopped me.”, he explained and laughed. In this moment he was so happy, so endlessly full with love and luck, he felt like he would burst.   
“Baz.”, Simon said and he looked up. Tears were running down Simon’s face, but he smiled, so wide. “This is so perfect. And I didn’t even have a ring. I just felt like I want to marry you. God I am such an idiot.”   
Baz pulled him into a hug. “No, this was so you and so honest. I loved it, I love you, I love everything about you.”   
“So you’re going to marry me?”, Simon asked sheepishly after he calmed down. Baz laughed and he was so relieved, so free, so light. “Of course I will.” And then he kissed Simon, because he was his fiancee now, and he would stay with him, and they would be together and it was more then he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer. Still pretty short.  
> I hope you liked it.   
> Personally I loved Simon's proposal, it is so honest.  
> If someone proposes to me I want it to be out of the moment, because they feel like it is the rigth thing to do.   
> Anyway  
> Thanks for reading.  
> \- Missy


	5. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both broken. Maybe they can fix each other?

It was late. Or it was early. Simon just woke up to a pitch black room and quiet sobs from the bed next to him.   
That was the third night in a row he had woken to Baz crying. He should just ignore it, like he did the last nights, but it became harder.   
When he heard Baz crying, the image of the venom spitting, evil, mean vampire vanished and was replaced by a normal boy, who was hurting. Simon didn’t like it when people were hurting.   
“Baz?”, he asked into the dark of the night. The sobs stopped, he could hear Baz’ breath hitch.  
“Are you ok?”, Simon asked hesitantly. He heard Baz scoff. This was a bad idea.   
“No, Simon, I am not ok.”   
This was weird. Baz had never admitted weaknesses, he had also never called him Simon before.   
“Why?”   
“As if I would tell you.” This really had been a bad idea, but now he had started it, why not go through with it. It was late, he was tired.   
“Why not?”   
“Excuse me?” Baz sounded confused.  
“Why not tell me? Talking helps. Helps me, even though I am bad at it.”  
“Why would you want to help me? Why do you care?”  
That was actually a good question. Why did he care? Baz was his enemy, wasn’t it good that he was hurting. But they stopped fighting and it felt nice to just talk.   
“I don’t know. I don’t like you hurting.”   
Baz laughed bitterly. “That’s gonna be an interesting final fight.” Of course he would say that, it was always between them. The “final fight”, the day they’d have to kill each other.   
“I don’t want to kill you.”, Simon said and noticed it was true. As much as Baz could be an asshole, Simon didn’t want to see him dead.   
It was quiet in the room. Outside, the sun was starting to wake up.   
“I don’t want to kill you either.”, Baz said after a while. “Then we are not going to fight.”, Simon said. Baz laughed, he sounded sad. “How? Snow, I don’t know if you noticed, but there is a war going on!”   
Simon just smiled. “You called me Simon before.”   
“No I didn’t”  
“Look Baz, I am going to fight the Humdrum. Not much if a politics guy anyway. The mage will have to deal with that. Maybe you should do the same. Baz we are just kids.”   
The sun had found it’s way into their room. Simon could see Baz’ face. He was smiling.  
“Maybe you are right. Thanks, Simon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay healthyy,mentally and physically.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Missy


	6. Notes for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon accidentally writes in a bok and some ashole decides to answer

Simon loved the little bookstore.   
It was just two streets away from his flat, hidden between a Sephora and an Aldi. The little, wooden door invisible, if you didn’t know it was there.   
Simon had found it on a rainy day. He had searched for shelter and burst into the little store. It took only a second and he was in love.   
The room was bathed in warm light, book shelves as high as the ceiling, covered the walls. Next to the door was the cash register, dark wood, old, magical. In the back, behind the stairs he could see different armchairs, red and blue, definitely not the same kind. In a spiral the stairs seemed to go into infinity.   
And ike that Simon was there almost everyday. It took him a few weeks to notice that the store mostly hold LGBTQ book and a few more weeks to notice that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought.   
He was there so often, the shop owner told him if he paid 5 pounds a month he could loan every book he wanted. Instantly he took that deal.   
Penny was confused by the whole thing. “I’ve never seen you read so much.”, she said. Simon didn’t answer. He was caught up in a story about a vampire falling in love with his roommate.   
One time he forgot that it wasn’t his book and he wrote his name in it. It was with ink, so he couldn’t erase it. Instead he just wrote sorry under it.   
A few months later he wanted to take the very same book home. As he opened it, he saw, in a very eloquent, neat handwriting, that someone answered him.   
“Who is so stupid and writes in a book?” Anger rushed into Simon’s head. Who did that person think they were?   
“You apparently.”, he wrote back. With a pencil this time, so it could be erased. Two weeks later the book was gone and another day went by and it was back. Excitedly Simon opened the book. “Just to make your stupidity apparent.” Angry he walked through the room. The cashier looked at him weird. Hidden upstairs he answered. “Mr Smartypants, eh?”  
Their little conversation went on for weeks. Simon never saw the guy, but every time he checked the book there would be another comment. It made his blood boil, but he checked anyway. Penny called him an idiot for doing so.   
Then came the day when both the front and back page were full. It was the strangers turn to write and Simon was surprised to find a little note the next time he opened the book. “Text me, asshole.”, it said and a phone number under it.   
“He is such a git.”, he complained to Penny later that night. The guy, his name was Baz (Simon just found that out) had just insulted. “How can you know every season of Doctor Who by heart and not know Tchaikovsky?” Asshole.   
“Why are you texting him anyway, if you hate him so much?” Penny asked. “I dun know” Simon shrugged. “Couldn’t leave him the last word.”  
Penny sipped her tea. “hm hm”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh come on, Simon. You obviously enjoy talking to that dude. Just drop the whole hatred thing you got going on.”  
“I don’t enjoy it at all.”, Simon said, outraged. Then his phone buzzed. “Here. A song from the nutcracker. Go get some education.” Simon smiled and then looked at Penny, like a child that was caught with his hand down the cookie jar. “Yeah right.”, Penny said.   
Later that night, Simon laid awake in his bed, thinking. Maybe he did like talking to Baz. Every time his phone buzzed his heart made a little jump.  
And because it was late and his head was drowsy, he texted Baz again. “Wanna meet up? Discuss this in person?” It took Baz only a minute to answer. “Oh, you’re on.” 

Years later, when they sat in their own little apartment, watching London go to sleep, Baz pulled out an old book. Simon started laughing. And then he started crying. Because Baz also pulled out a ring and all Simon could do was nod and fall into his arms.   
“How did you get that book?”, he asked later that night, while he was drawing circles on his fiancees arm. “I got it right after we first met.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause I knew you were someone I wanted to keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, some day, I will make this into a longer story.  
> But today I didn't have the time.  
> Thanks for reading.   
> \- Missy


	7. Monopoly destroys friendships...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monopoly

“Pay up, sucker.” Simon laughed and collected his money from a grumpy Baz. “This game is stupid.”, his boyfriend muttered and pouted. “You wanted to play monopoly.”   
“Yeah, well I don’t want to anymore.”   
“Just because you are loosing.”   
“I am not loosing.”, Baz exclaimed.   
“Well prove it.”   
And so it went on, money was exchanged, time was spent in jail, insults were thrown.   
“You cheated.”, Simon screamed. “How did I cheat?”  
“You betrayed the bank. You robbed the system. You took 200 dollars.”  
“I got over GO, Simon.”  
“Yeah, but because you jumped.” Simon crossed his arms and squinted his eyes. “Yes, that means I am allowed to take 200.”  
“Are not.”  
“Am too.”   
“Are not.”  
“Simon, you are stupid.” Baz exhaled and rolled his eyes.   
“Am I? Oh wow. Says the cheater.” Simon sat up and squinted his eyes even more.  
Baz sat up, too. “I didn’t cheat.”   
“Yeah, you did.”   
“Did not.”  
“Did too.”   
They both looked at each other, lips into thin lines, arms crossed, tension in the air. But then Baz started smirking, grabbed Simon by the neck and kissed him, hard. Simon gasped surprised, but gladly put the board aside, to crawl closer to Baz. His hands in Baz’ collar, pulling him closer.   
He felt Baz smiling into the kiss and arms around his eyes, that pulled him into Baz’ lap.   
They broke off the kiss and looked at each other. Simon started giggling and buried his face in Baz’ shoulder. “Bloody cheater.”, he murmured and Baz poked him in the side. “Am not.” And then he kissed him again and smiled and they were happy, the game long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> \- Missy


	8. Dream of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not needed

Simon laughed and let down his toga, to step into the warmth of the water. Baz smirked at him. “Well, fuck it.”, he said and scooted closer. Simon leaned against him. The steam around him melted his brain, made him jiggly and happy. Baz took his hands under the water. “I a glad you are here.”, he said. Simon looked up. Hesitantly he connected her lips, their legs touched. Simon’s body became even warmer. He didn’t think that was possible. But his stomach was bubbling and the day had been stressful, so he let himself melt into Baz and his touches, his hands on his hips and lips on his neck.   
Panting Simon woke up. It was warm. Baz had closed the window again. That bastard. But right now Simon can’t really be mad at him. Not after this dream. Not after the image of a naked Baz, kissing him was burned into his mind, not after he liked that picture.  
Simon groaned and fell back into his pillow. He heard Baz’ breathing, slow and calm. What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was really short...  
> anyway  
> thanks for reading  
> \- Missy


	9. Help

We were stuck. Someone had cast spell and it went wrong. So wrong that we were snowed in in the middle of may. Me and Baz were the only one in the murmurs tower.  
“This sucks.”, I say and sit down frustrated on the bed. Baz stays quiet. Of course he does. Fucking prick.   
“Can’t we do anything?”  
“No, Snow, I already tried everything.”; Baz says. His voice sounds forced, like he is in pain or something.   
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes.”   
And then we stay quiet again until it’s dark outside. I hear Baz throwing himself around in the bed. “Are you ok?” I ask again. He is acting really weird. Maybe he is scared and has a panic attack. I wouldn’t know what to do then.   
“Yes, Snow. Why do you care?” He spits back. But he doesn’t sound ok. He actually sounds like he is dying. I don’t want him to die.   
“Baz, what is going on?” Now I am out of my bed and next to his. He looks up to me, panic in his eyes.  
“Go away.”, he yells and hits after me. And while he shouts I can see it. Fangs, long and sharp. I haven’t thought about that.  
“Get away from me.” Baz sounds desperate and turns away from me, hands over his head. He looks so hurt, so fragile.   
“Isn’t there hunting spell?”, I ask. Now he looks up. “Yes.”   
“Tell me.”   
“Blackbird fly, blackbird fly.”, he says, “You have to shout it in the wind. Should attract any bird.”   
And I comply. A big bird comes into our room. I look at it and feel bad. I just doomed that bird. But Baz seems so relieved. He grabs the animal and leaves into the bathroom.   
I try not to think about him draining the bird.   
After a while he steps out of the bathroom and looks at me. I have proof now. That he is a vampire.   
“Thank you Snow.”, he says and sounds scared.  
“I won’t tell anyone.”, I say and he nods. And then he does something I never expected. He smiles. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am late and I had such a plan for this and now it sucks and I feel bad.  
> I will try to write this again.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> \- Missy


	10. Marriage feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Keris are getting married.

“Penny, you got mail.”  
Simon sorted through the various letters and saw that he got the exact same letter Penny got.  
He opened it.  
“It’s an invitation. Keris and Trixie are getting married.”  
Penny came into the kitchen. “Did you open my mail?”  
“Nah, I got one, too. Look it’s really cute, their names in gold and all.”  
“Cringe.”, Penny said, but her voice sounded warm. “I’m surprised she invited us.”, Simon said, still looking at the font. It was quite beautiful.  
“I am not. Met her at one of my business trips. We’ve been in contact since.”, Penny explained.  
“Huh. I didn’t know that.”  
“You don’t know everything Simon. Are you bringing Baz?” Simon shrugged. “If he wants to go.” 

“Penny it’s beautiful.” They had arrived at the little party Keris and Trixie threw together, where there would be and second, but non religious, marriage ceremony.”Snow, you’re a sap.” Baz said, while straightening Simon’s tie. “Oh, you guys are the worst. Come on.”  
Penny entered the little garden that was already filled with people. “Look, there is Gareth. God I haven’t seen him in ages.” Simon instantly started to mingle with people and being a social butterfly, Baz glued to his side, mostly looking annoyed, but his eyes lovingly observing his boyfriend. 

Violins started playing and the woman, Penny recognized her as Trixie’s mother, told the guests to sit down under a pavilion. Then the “wedding march” began playing and everyone turned around to see Keris walking up to the aisle in a beautiful, blue dress, just long enough to cover her knees, but puffy at the skirt and little flower decorating the dekoltee. Simon squealed a little and Penny hit him. “Quiet you romantic.” Keris stopped at the little altar. Even from the distance, Penny could see the tears in her eyes. The music started again and Trixie appeared. Floor long dress, red, tight, gorgeous. Even Penny gasped. Trixie’s hair was beautifully arranged and she smiled, the widest smile Penny had ever seen. It made her feel happy, nostalgic, wishful, everything at once.  
“Penny, are you crying?”, Simon asked. “Shut up.”  
“Who’s the romantic now?” Baz snickered. Trixie smiled at the Keris and took her hand, while a woman talked about love and commitment. With tears streaming down her face, Trixie promised Keris eternal love, days on the couch and days in the most expensive settings. She promised to be there, for everything, for the good days, but also for the days when everything came crashing down.  
Keris promised to always hold her hand, to never let her go, to always wipe her tears and be the support Trixie needed. Both Penny and Simon started crying. Even Baz stayed quiet. 

“Trixie, that was beautiful. I am so happy for you.” Penny pulled Trixie into a big hug. She laughed. “Penny, I don’t know you like this. And we were roommates for years.” Penny laughed, too and smiled sheepishly.  
Trixie turned around to the boys. “You know, me and Keris actually had bets on you getting together.” Simon blushed.  
“Who won?”, Baz just asked and grinned. “I did.”, Keris stepped to them, laying an arm around her wife. “I bet you two would realize it after school.” Simon blushed even more. “Well, actually.”, he started. “We got together on Christmas in our last year.”  
“Now way.” Keris looked shocked. “You owe me en bucks.” Trixie laughed. “How dig you guys not notice? They were together at the leavers ball!” Penny raised her eyebrows.  
Now it was Trixie’s turn to blush. “Well you know, we had different things to do that night.” Both Simon and Penny looked shocked, Baz laughed and Trixie leaned against Keris. They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> \- Missy


	11. Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz goes to a mask ball.

He entered the room. The light was dim, the music loud and people were dancing, swaying to notes and mashing to one big mass.   
Baz checked if his mask was on one last tome and joined the ball. This was going to be an exiting night. He hadn’t been out for months, being too caught up in work and his studies, he just hadn’t found the time. But now he could relax.   
“Oh, shit, I am so sorry.” Someone bumped into him. A girl with bright purple hair and a bright blue mask. Normally the colors didn’t go together, but she somehow pulled it off.   
“No harm done.”, Baz said and smiled. The girl smiled too and vanished into the crowd. 

Baz decided to get something to drink and with a glass of Whiskey he chilled at the bar, watching the others. He would like to dance, but he didn’t have a partner and felt awkward going alone. When did he become awkward? Life truly had changed.   
“Hey, you again.” It was the purple girl. “Not much of a dancer either?”, she asked and sipped her cocktail. It looked awfully sugary.   
“I just have no one to dance with.”, Baz answered. “Well I would offer to dance with you, but I really don’t want to.”, the girl said, sharp and honest. Baz decided he liked her.   
“Penny.” A boy with golden locks and the widest smile Baz had ever seen stumbled their way. “This place is awesome.”, he slurred. “Simon? Are you drunk?”, she asked. The boy, Simon, shook his head and giggled. “Yes.”, he said. Baz laughed. Even behind the mask he could see Simon’s eyes go wide as he noticed him. “Penny.”, he whispered, so loud Baz could hear it, “There is a hot guy laughing at me.”   
“Yes Simon. And you know what? He really wants to dance.” Simon looked at her, then at Baz, then at Penny, who nodded. Then, in a beautifully uncoordinated swirl he turned to Baz.   
“Hey there.”, he said and smiled. Baz felt like he was melting. “Wanna dance?”   
Baz laughed and took the offered hand. “I would love to.” 

Simon was, despite, or maybe because, his drunken status and excellent dancer, moving his body like an angel, holding onto Baz, until it made him feel like jello.  
“Hey, I would step out for a second.”, he shouted into Simon’s ear. It was bloody loud in here. “I come with you.”, Simon said and giggled. The he stopped. “If you want to of course.”   
“I would love that.”  
The air was fresh and calmed Baz down. Not his heart tho, that was still beating like crazy.  
“i never asked your name.”, Simon said and leaned against the wall. Baz lighted his cigarette. “I am Baz.”  
“Well Baz, are you aware of how bad smoking is for you?”  
“Yes I am.”  
“Good. I would have given you a lecture, but if you already know.”   
Baz laughed at Simon’s pout. “You look really cute when you smile.” Baz stopped in his movement and looked at Simon. The bastard just smiled at him. Who allowed him to say stuff like that?  
“Are you flirting with me?”  
“I sure hope so.” Simon laughed and leaned against him. Ok, this was happening. A cute boy flirted with him, a very cute boy, who smelled incredible. How did he do that? He wasn’t allowed to.  
Baz finished his cigarette. “Want to dance some more?”, he asked. Simon took his dance. “Yes!”   
And they danced, until Baz didn’t know where his body ended and Simon’s began, until the sun woke up, until the music died down. Penny had said goodbye a few hours ago and slowly, like droplets running down a window, the people disappeared. Simon still hold Baz’ hand and he smiled. Did he ever stop doing that? It was blinding.  
“Hey, want to come over to my place? I have nachos and Netflix.”, Simon said. He had sobered up by now and had the decency to look nervous. “Gladly.”, the left the building and Baz took of hi mask. Simon gasped. “No.”, he said and Baz frowned. “Is something wrong with my face?”  
“Yes. You’re not allowed to look so handsome. God, you are way out of my league.” Baz laughed and put the mask into his pocket. “Take your mask of Simon.”   
“No, now I am shy.” Simon pouted again. He was adorable. Baz carefully lifted the mask from his face and hold his breath. “What?”, Simon asked quietly, a blush covering his face. Baz didn’t say anything, instead he leaned his forehead against Simon’s.   
“This is not fair.”, he whispered after a while. “How are you so beautiful?”   
“Sap.”, Simon said, but his voice was soft and sleepy.   
Baz leaned forward and captured Simon’s lips in a soft, careful kiss. “Maybe we should get to your apartment.”, he whispered. Simon just nodded. And together they found their way through the new born morning, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should start writing earlier, not like two hours before I have to go to sleep.  
> But conseidere this a draft.  
> Maye I will get back to this, make it a longer story.  
> Maybe not.  
> Should I?  
> Anyway  
> Thank you for reading so far.  
> \- Missy


	12. Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon dances ballet.

Simon was clumsy. The clumsiest person on earth. He couldn’t walk down the side way without umping into people and when he cooked something some of the food was destined to land on the floor.   
But not hen he was on stage, not when he was dancing.   
Then he was flying, swaying over the wood, gracefully moving his body. He became one with the music, a piece of art, one of a kind.   
Baz could watch him for hours, how his feet moved, how his bod bent, hos he glowed.   
“Baz.”; Simon yelled, took his shoes of and fell down the stairs. It was incredible, you just had to turn off the music and he turned into a numptie.   
“Hey, idiot.”, Baz said and hugged him. “You looked awesome up there.”   
“I don’t know. I feel like something is wrong.”  
“of course you do.”  
“Shut up, let’s get food.”

And they did. In a little chinese place near the theater. Simon tried to explain his problem with the new play to Baz, moving his hands more then his mouth. And Baz listened. Because Simon’s voice was like honey to him, because his movements were adorable, because Simon had a light blush covering his face, bcause Baz was in love with his best friend and it would kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of chapters I want to come back to and make into a longer fic.   
> This is one of the.   
> But it is late and I need some sleep.   
> So it becomes a project for the furture.   
> Hope you liked it anyway.  
> \- Missy


	13. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha finds her peace.

Despite what everyone thought, Agatha loved getting her hands dirty. She was the most happy when she could feel the earth under her fingers, when she planted little lives into the ground, watching water hit the leaves, little droplets running down the green spine and falling.   
It was quiet, peaceful, always in motion, never the same. Each day was unique, each flower had it’s personal beauty, each plant a secret.  
Every Sunday she would go down to the community garden center and would help out. And when she came home she felt accomplished, full.   
Then other then people, when you give the earth something, it gives you something back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> \- Missy


	14. Hating you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz gets something off his chest.

I hated you for changing everything my mother worked for. For making Simon yours, for wearing stupid clothes.   
I hated you for disrespecting my family. For searching through our lives, for making yourself the center of attention.  
I hate you for what you did to me. For the months in that coffin, for all the feelings I had to hide.  
I hate you for my mothers death. For you cruelness, for your lack of empathy.   
But, for what you did to Simon, I can never forgive you.   
You let him grow up between strangers, never gave him someone to talk to, ordered him around like marionette and destroyed him in the end.  
And for that, you deserve nothing, but loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, thanks for reading.  
> \- Missy


	15. Friendship through Fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha and Simon talk.

“Omg, the new season is amazing.”  
“I know right!”  
Simon was laying in his bed, on the phone, fangirling with Agatha.  
“I am so glad they finally made the doctor a woman.”, Agatha says.  
“Yeah that was so overdue.”  
Then for a second there is silence.  
“Agatha?”  
“Yes?”  
“I am so glad we can talk again. You know, like friends. I wouldn’t have want to lose you.”  
“Yeah me too. I said some awful stuff, but I like having you in my life.”  
Simon smiles.  
“I miss you Aggie.”, he whispers.  
“I miss you, too. But I will come over to visit you soon. And then we will binge all the ‘Doctor Who’ seasons.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had little to no ideas for this topic.  
> So it is vague.  
> But also I want Agatha and Simon to be friends.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.  
> \- Missy


	16. Tinkering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas preparation.

“Baz, you got glitter on your nose.” Mordelia giggled and pointed at her brother’s face.   
“That is because I am fabulous, sister dear.”, Baz said and grinned widely. They were sitting in the Grimm-Pith living room, pencils and paper, glitter and stickers spread all over the table.   
“When is Simon coming?”, Mordelia asked while she was putting three new stickers on her card.  
“He should be here any minute now. Why? Do you not enjoy spending time with your brother?”  
“No.” Mordelia stuck her tongue out. “Also your boyfriend always brings scones.”   
Baz blushed. Even after almost a year, he was still not used to Simon being his boyfriend. It was like a fewer dream and one day he would wake up, alone.   
The bell rang. “That should be him.” Mordelia sprang up and ran to the door. “I open.”, she yelled.   
“Mordelia.” Simon was standing in front of the door, smiling, his coat wet from the rain. “Simon.” Mordelia hugged him anyway and pulled him into the house. While Simon was undressing, she happily chatted about her day and Baz and the cards. “I’ve already finished your card and hid it away.”, she said, her eyes glowing.   
“hello love.” Baz stood up when they entered the living room to give Simon a kiss. They smiled at each other and Mordelia pretended to throw up.   
“I brought scones.”, Simon said, holding up a bag.   
“Of course you did.” Baz and Mordelia giggled at Simon raising his eyebrow questioningly.   
“Doesn’t matter. I will heat them up. Do you guys want hot chocolate?”   
“Yess.”, Mordelia squealed. Simon sat down next to her. “So, what exactly are we doing?”  
“Baz cut out cards and we decorate them and write something in them and send them to loved ones at Christmas. You should make one for Baz.”   
Simon laughed. “I should.”  
“Here is card. In green, ‘cause that’s his favorite color. And here are stickers and glitter.”  
While Baz was stirring the milk, Simon stuck glitter in the front of the card. It was raining outside, not quite snow, but something in between.   
Baz smiled. It was the perfect weather for snuggling under covers and watching movies, like he and Simon did the last few days.   
“Hot chocolate.”, he said, a ray in his hands, “Let’s take a break.”   
The papers were moved out of the way. Baz sat down next to Simon on the couch.. Mordelia had sat down o the ground, happily telling them about her Christmas wishes. Simon leaned against his boyfriend and smiled as an arm was wrapped around his waist. It was finally snowing outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you, thanks for reading.   
> Have a nice day.  
> \- Missy


	17. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz thinks about Simon.

You are the light of my life. Always were. The first time I laid eyes on you, it was like looking at the sun, at something so pure, so beautiful, so unreachable.   
All the years I spent watching you, while I was falling deeper and deeper into darkness, you were there, the light of my life, helping me to get through it without even knowing it.   
And now, you are here, right next to me. And even though you lost your magick, even though you think you are less know, know this love: You are the light o my lie, my everything, my warmth, my strength, and I never want to loose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This is real short.  
> Sorry.  
> \- Missy


End file.
